La tarjeta de Susan
by Lady Cisne
Summary: ¿Cómo entregar una tarjeta de San Valentin sin que se sepa que eres tú? Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al azar" del foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K Rowling (ojala fueran mios)

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

Este fic ha sido corregido por la maravillosa Adhy Rosier Moon. Te quiero hermanita

* * *

La risa de la chica le sobresalto. Alzo la cabeza para ver la trenza pelirroja botando mientras ella volvía a reír.

- ¿Qué pasa, Vin?

Miro a su amigo. Realmente, Greg era su mejor amigo en Hogwarts. Consideraba que Theo, Blaise y Draco eran sus amigos, pero no al mismo nivel que Greg. Pero no podía decirle que pensaba que le gustaba esa chica. No.

- Nada. Solo quería saber quién era.

Greg le miró un poco sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

Al día siguiente, el profesor Lockhart les recordó que en una semana seria san Valentín.

- Eh, Crabbe, ¿le enviaras la tarjeta a Daph o a Pansy?

Marcus Flint le lanzo un avión de papel en la sala común, haciendo que todos rieran.

- A Adhara- Greg le guiñó un ojo, siguiendo con la broma, y haciéndole sonreír. La verdad es que le encantaba la morena Rosier, al menos no le trataba como si fuera un tarugo solo porque si.

- Por lo menos no será a Elizabeth- Pansy les lanzo una mirada que expresaba lo mucho que le desagradaba la otra Rosier- ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

- Supongo que con ese muggle Huffle- la voz de Lice sonó aburrida.

Vincent volvió a pensar en esa chica pelirroja, y en su trenza. Y que no le importaría escribirle una nota de San Valentín. Pero era una chica Hufflepuff y si se supiera, las risas estarían servidas en la sala común.

- Siempre puedes mandársela de forma anónima, Vin.

Volvió a mirar a Greg. No sabía cómo, su amigo había adivinado en que pensaba.

- Susan Bones, ¿verdad?

- ¿Como…?

El otro chico se encogió de hombros. Sonrieron y dejaron el asunto allí. Aunque la idea de una tarjeta anónima no estaba mal.

Con la ayuda de Greg, consiguió la tarjeta de San Valentín. La escribió a escondidas de todos, llevándola siempre guardada donde nadie pudiera verla.

- Déjasela en clase- estaban solos en el dormitorio, el único sitio donde podían tener algo de intimidad, porque sus tres compañeros andaban fuera.

- No, alguien podría verme.

Pensaron durante un momento.

- ¿Por lechuza?- reflexionaron sobre la idea, descartándola igualmente.

- ¿Y si se la doy directamente?

- No sería anónimo, Vin.

- Podría decir que va de parte de Blaise.

- ¿Blaise Zabini con una Huffle?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Siguieron dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pero no lograron llegar a una conclusión clara. Dejaron de hablar cuando los demás llegaron.

- ¿Esperas muchas tarjetas y regalos mañana, Zabini?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

- Ya sabes, Malfoy.

Ambos chicos rieron. Estaban seguros que mañana les inundarían a tarjetas y bombones, Theo les miraba divertido, ya con el pijama puesto.

- Eh, compartiremos los dulces- Malfoy soltó una risotada, que consiguió que los cinco rieran a carcajadas.

- ¿Les enviareis tarjetas a alguien, chicos?- Theo les miraba interesado. Incluso Blaise y Draco les miraban con indulgencia.

- No…las chicas…

Sus tres compañeros asintieron.

- Ellas se lo pierden- les dijo Theo.

Al día siguiente, los elfos del profesor Lochkart, entraban en todas las clases repartiendo las tarjetas. Como era de esperar, tanto Blaise como Draco recibieron multitud de tarjetas y bombones.

El día pasaba, y Vincent seguía sin saber cómo darle la tarjeta a Susan. Greg tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo, y ninguno de los dos quería preguntar a nadie como hacerlo. Finalmente, y con la ayuda de su amigo, consiguió deslizarla entre sus libros.

En la distancia, vio como Susan leía la tarjeta y como se ruborizaba, mirando alrededor quien podría habérsela enviado. Rio con sus amigas, avergonzada, mientras todas leían la tarjeta.

Algún día, quizá, tuviera el valor de darle la tarjeta en persona.


End file.
